doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobita is a Dictator?!
The Dictator Switch |Previous episode = Sky Trap |Next episode = The Lying Machine }}Nobita is a Dictator?! (のび太は独裁者?! Nobita wa Dokusaisha?!) is an episode from the 1979 anime series. Plot It is spring time. The Giants are playing a baseball match, and lose to the opponent team 2-18. Disappointed with Nobita for losing the match, Gian punishes Nobita to 20 strokes of the baseball bat. Complaining to Doraemon, Nobita wishes Gian had never existed, so Doraemon lends him the Dictator Switch, which makes people, even animals such as flies, disappear. It is created by a powerful dictator from the future who once ruled the whole world, and anyone who opposed him were erased off from existence. Doraemon dares Nobita to use it with caution. Walking outside, Nobita's buttocks were hit by Gian with a baseball bat for four times, as punishment for earlier. Nobita trips over a rock and falls, and, faced with danger, erases Gian off his existence. Guilt-stricken, he meets Shizuka, who has no recollection of Gian. They find Sensei and Mrs. Gouda, who also do not remember Gian existed. In a world without Gian, however, Suneo becomes the team captain and chases after him yet again, and Nobita wipes him off his existence as well. Nobita threatens the three outfielders, one of which is now the team captain, as well as Tamako, their non-existence if they continue to pester him. Doraemon learns that Nobita had used the Dictator Switch to erase two people, and persuades him to forget the both of them. After Doraemon left the room, Nobita could not decide as to whether he should use the switch. Taking a nap, he dreams of everyone jeering at him, and even Doraemon turned his back against him. Flying into a rage, he sentenced everyone to their non-existence. Going out from home, Nobita looks around town for anyone, but he neither could find them, nor is welcomed inside their houses. Flying out, he is startled to find out he made everyone in the whole town disappear. Ending up on his house's rooftop, he realized that, being the only one left in the whole world, it now belongs to him. Nobita begins to take mangas and games from the shops and plays them at home. He then has dinner from the food he has taken from the supermarket. Nobita begins to feel bored from relaxing, and just as he begins to sleep, the electricity supply cuts and he is left alone in the dark. Climbing out of his room, he remembers the times when everyone used to laugh at him, and wants anyone to come out right before him. Doraemon, who is revealed to be in hiding all this while, mentions that he gave the switch to Nobita to teach him a lesson about people, and lights up the whole town by pressing the switch once more. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *The Giants *Shizuka Minamoto *Sensei *Gian's mother *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi Gadgets used *Dictator Switch *Take-copter Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita